Un Espoir Impossible
by kapuis
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux claymores quittant l'organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Une femme marchait dans la forêt. Elle traversait silencieusement les arbres. De longs cheveux rassemblés en une natte lui arrivaient aux genoux. Ses vêtements identiques à ceux de son espèce, se composaient d'une tenue grise recouverte de pièces d'armures métalliques, des épaulettes, une jupe et des bottes. Pourtant la chose la plus impressionnante de son apparence restait la grande épée installée sur son dos, une claymore.

Elle atteignit une clairière, vit le soleil se coucher et décida de rester ici pour la nuit. Elle planta son épée sur le sol, s'assit contre elle et attendit. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard des bruits diffus émergèrent de l'environnement l'entourant. Une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité et se refléta à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. De grandes tailles, portant un masque sur la moitié gauche du visage, ainsi qu'un grand manteau sombre recouvrant complètement son corps, l'homme de l'organisation, chauve, s'approcha et s'adressa à la claymore.

Alors ce travail.

Les informations étaient faussent Vars, il y avait trois yomas au lieu d'un seul.

Trois s'exclama l'homme.

Il avait l'air assez surprit.

Etonnant le nombre de victimes ne correspondaient qu'à celles d'un seul yoma et encore pas particulièrement affamé.

Conformément à ses habitudes, elle garda un visage inexpressif quand elle lui répondit :

Je pense qu'ils devaient chasser leurs victimes dans les nombreux villages alentour et j'imagine qu'ils faisaient disparaître les corps. Ainsi chaque village ne se rendait compte de rien, juste d'une ou deux disparitions. Ils ne pouvaient pas accuser un yoma d'en être responsable.

Hum, assez malins pour de telles bêtes. Quoiqu'il en soit même s'il y a une erreur dans les informations, j'imagine que tu n'as eu aucun problème.

J'ai rempli la mission.

A cette réponse évidente, il sourit. Elle ne changerait jamais pensa t'il mais, elle allait sans aucun doute réagir à sa prochaine mission. Il lui tendit une lettre noire.

Elle la prit sans réaction particulière et l'ouvrit. Rien dans son attitude ne se modifiait lorsqu'elle la lut et la rangea. Vars cacha son étonnement du mieux qu'il put. Cette fille ne régissait à rien, il ne l'avait jamais vu se départir de son calme. L'annonce prochaine de la mort de sa meilleure amie qui devra périr de ses propres mains ne la troublait pas.

Il fulminait intérieurement. L'une de ses occupations favorites consistaient à contempler les expressions sur les visages des êtres pathétiques dont il s'occupait. Leur tristesse, leur mélancolie, leur souffrance il aimait vraiment les voir inscrites sur leurs visages, surtout lorsqu'elles recevaient une lettre noire.

Avec Deirdre, il n'avait jamais put voir aucune expression et cela l'énervait profondément. Malgré tout ricana t'il en lui-même, un coté positif se dégageait de son comportement et de son caractère.

Contrairement à bon nombre de ses camarades il y avait peu de risques qu'elle s'éveille. En plus elle respectait à la lettre toutes les règles de l'organisation, si on ajoutait cela à sa force, elle avait tout d'une parfaite claymore. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il se demandait quand et comment elle allait mourir.

Deirdre se mit en marche dès le lendemain. Au bout de deux jours elle arriva dans une clairière rocheuse entourée de montagnes.

En fin de journée, elle arriva au sommet d'une colline et elle la vit, avec derrière elle un magnifique coucher de soleil, un paysage somptueux, idéal pour mourir. Elle paraissait inchangée.

Son sourire espiègle et arrogant restait le même que celui qu'elle contemplait il y a quelques années lorsqu'elles traversèrent ensemble le chemin sombre et difficile qui allait faire d'elles des monstres. Ses yeux d'argents contrairement à ceux de la majorité de ses congénères étaient expressifs et chaleureux. Ses cheveux extrêmement bouclés lui arrivaient au bas du coup. Quand elle aperçut Deirdre elle se leva et s'approcha :

Ah la là, tu t'es fait attendre, ma chère, j'ai bien du mal à continuer de me forcer à rester humaine. Tu …

Ca fait longtemps Kashya dit-elle en la coupant.

Son amie s'arrêta de parler. Son sourire et son regard changèrent, ils s'adoucirent dénotant une profonde affection et elle répondit doucement.

C'est vrai Deirdre, tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai à te revoir.

Les deux claymores se fixaient, l'une souriante l'autre de marbre.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

Kashia haussa les sourcils.

N'est-ce pas évident ? Je ne contrôle plus ma moitié yoma, je veux donc que mon ami la plus proche, grâce à laquelle j'ai traversé tant d'épreuves et de souffrances me permettent de mourir en tant qu'humaine.

Tu n'es pas le genre de personne pouvant qui peut laisser son coté démoniaque la submerger aussi rapidement. Ton cœur humain est bien trop fort pour ça. Si tu m'as envoyé une lettre noire alors, que manifestement, tu n'es pas en train de t'éveiller c'est que tu voulais me voir rapidement. Alors je me répète : Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir.

Kashya resta silencieuse un long moment puit, elle se mit à éclater de rire.

Décidemment je ne peux pas te faire marcher. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas en train de m'éveiller. Ma moitié yoma est parfaitement sous contrôle.

Elle se calma un peu.

J'aurais cru que tu t'inquièterais un peu quand même, que tu envisagerais la possibilité qu'ayant trop utiliser on yoki je sois proche de l'éveil. Dès que tu as reçu la lettre tu savais que j'étais en train de mentir et à aucun moment tu n'as douté du fait que je me contrôlais toujours.

Je te connais.

Kashya souriait toujours en entendant cette réponse. Elle respira un coup et devint sérieuse. Les deux femmes se fixaient, chacune consciente que quelque chose d'essentiel allait se jouer, quelque chose qui bouleverserait complètement leur vie.

Je t'ais appelé pour te prévenir, je vais déserter et je veux que tu vienne avec moi.

Seul le silence lui répondit, le visage de Deirdre ne montrait aucune expression mais chacune plongeait son regard dans celui de l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes la voix de Deirdre se fit entendre :

Tu vas mourir.

Mourir ! s'exclama Kashia. Peut-être, peut-être pas la seule certitude c'est qu'en restant dans l'organisation là, je me ferais tuer.

Tu trépasseras bien plus rapidement en désertant, tu seras traqué sans relâche par des guerrières plus puissantes que toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'organisation met tout en œuvre pour éliminer les traîtres et celles qui enfreignent les règles.

Tu essaies de me dissuader hein Deirdre, mais ça ne sert à rien. J'en ai assez d'être l'esclave de ses ordures qui ont fait de nous des monstres et qui nous utilisent sans vergogne jusqu'à la mort. Je veux être libre.

Elle s'arrêta et planta ses yeux d'argents, rempli de détermination, dans ceux de Deirdre.

Pars avec moi, quittes toi aussi l'organisation. Malgré les apparences, ses missions que tu rempli et ses règles que tu suis parfaitement, je sais que tu détestes encore plus que moi l'organisation.

Tu t'égares, le problème n'est pas d'haïr ou non l'organisation. Il faut leur obéir. Lorsque tu n'es pas une cause de problèmes tu n'es pas considéré comme une menace ou un poids et donc on ne te confie pas de missions difficiles ou du moins de missions suicidaires.

Elle reprit :

Voila le meilleur moyen pour survivre le plus longtemps possible. De toute manière, j'ai toujours pensé que généralement il valait mieux obéir que désobéir car c'est plus facile et ça entraîne moins de coûts.

Inutile, tu ne me convaincras pas. La situation diffère de celle passée lorsque tu m'as sauvé la vie. A l'époque, je me suis enfuie de l'horreur qu'on subissait. On nous entraînait pur devenir des tueuses pendant que notre corps se transformait et que des instincts bestiaux apparaissaient dans notre esprit. Je ne l'ai plus supporté et tu m'as suivie, me sauvant du yoma qui allait me tuer tout en me convaincant de rester.

Elle soupira doucement, son regard se perdant dans le ciel, ses pensées nostalgiques la faisant doucement sourire.

Grâce à toi je suis en vie aujourd'hui et je t'en suis reconnaissante mais, je ne suis plus une enfant, j'en ai assez, d'obéir, de devoir me battre tout le temps, de tuer des yomas, de ne revoir que haine et peur en retour. Heureusement contrairement au passé je sais faire fonctionner mon cerveau maintenant. J'ai un plan qui me donne des chances de survivre à ma désertion.

Je me demande dit Deirdre, jusqu'à maintenant tu supportait tout ce que tu viens d'énumérer qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé ?

Moi qui pensais que tu serais impatiente de connaître ce plan.

Le sourire apparut sur le visage de Kashia disparût tout aussi vite.

Je ne te le dirais pas. Sache seulement que suite à un évènement j'ai failli me perdre définitivement. J'ai approché ma limite de très près mais, j'ai réussi à m'arrêter là, grâce à une seule pensée : être libre.

A ce moment son ton augmenta, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs argentés.

Je ne voulais pas mourir après avoir seulement vécu une vie aussi misérable. C'est le désir de vivre libre et non comme une esclave qui m'a permis de rester humaine et, suite à cet évènement j'ai décidé de quitter l'organisation mais je ne veux pas partir seul.

Elle tendit le bras en direction de son amie.

Je pense que j'ai peur et aussi, j'en ai assez de la solitude. En étant ensemble nous pourrions nous réconforter et nous protéger mutuellement. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse et que tu ne te satisfais pas de ta vie, comment le pourrais-tu d'ailleurs ?

Elle reprit son souffle et reprit plus doucement.

Mon sourire et ma joie font partie de mon caractère mais ils font également partie de la façade que j'utilise pour me protéger comme toit tu te sers de ton impassibilité pour cela. Tu survis mais tu ne vis pas. Si tu pars avec moi ce sera positif pour nous deux.

La désertion signifie la mort et en l'attendant on ressent de la peur et de l'inquiétude puisqu'on doit toujours être aux aguets de nos camarades venant pour nous tuer. Je ne vois rien de positif là dedans

Tu oublies une chose. J'ai un plan. Regarde ça !

Très satisfaite d'elle-même, elle sortit un tube contenant des suppresseurs de yoki.

Si on prend les suppresseurs de yoki, grâce à ça nos camarades ne pourront pas nous repérer. Il nous suffira ensuite d'éviter les villes pour ne pas croiser accidentellement nos camarades et d'aller s'installer dans des endroits isolés idéales pour l'ermitage. Bien sur je ne veux pas finir comme une ermite isolée, malheureuse et solitaire, même si c'est toujours mieux que de rester dans l'organisation. En restant quelques années dans cet endroit notre yoki deviendra complètement indétectable et nous pourrons nous déplacer librement.

J'espère que tu te rends compte des failles de ton plan. Avec les pilules on ne pourra pas sentir des claymores s'approchant de nous ou même des éveillés et même en évitant les villes on peut tomber sur eux par hasard. Ne le sous estime pas il a conduit à la mort bon nombre de personnes.

Je sais, mais tu as envie de venir avec moi parce que je suis sur que tu commences à trouver ça excitant n'est-ce pas ? En plus même en continuant de te comporter d'une manière docile tu finiras par mourir.

Deirdre ne regardait plus son amie, plongée dans une réflexion profonde, elle contemplait les reflets rougeoyants du soleil couchant. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se tourna vers Kashia et lui répondit simplement :

D'accord, je viens avec toi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une salle sombre, éclairée uniquement par la lueur de quelques torches accrochées aux murs, des hommes d'aspect étranges discutaient. L'un des cinq hommes assit sur des chaises les interrompit.

Que savons nous ?

Vars répondit :

Les numéros trois et neufs, Deirdre l'Impassible et Kashya ont disparût. La numéro trois a reçut une lettre noire de la numéro neuf. Elle est allée la retrouvée puis n'a plus donné signe de vie. Le cadavre de Kashya n'a pas été trouvé.

L'homme assit au centre interrogea un petit homme capuchonné dont seuls les yeux pouvaient se voir.

Ermita, l'attitude de la numéro neuf lorsqu'elle t'a confié la lettre noire paraissait-t'elle étrange ?

Non, elle dégageait de la tristesse et semblait abattue tout en conservant de la dignité.

A l'évidence c'est une bonne comédienne s'exclama un autre homme en noir au sourire énigmatique avec des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau melon.

L'une des hommes assit fronça les sourcils.

Que veux-tu dire Louvre ?

Ses deux claymores, elles ont déserté. Kashya prévoyait sans doute de quitter l'organisation et elle a appelée Deirdre pour qu'elle l'accompagne par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre noire. Elle a réussit à la convaincre.

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit.

En tout cas voila une utilisation inédite d'une lettre noire.

L'homme assis au centre resta silencieux un moment puis s'adressa à Vars :

Que la numéro neuf déserte ne me surprend pas. Elle a déjà enfreint des règles et causée des problèmes. La numéro trois par contre suivait toutes les règles scrupuleusement sa conduite est une surprenante, qu'en penses-tu ?

Certes, tout cela est vrai mais je n'ai jamais su ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de cette fille.

Je vois… appelez les numéros deux et sept, Brunhide La Destructrice et Tiana Pas d'Aigles, cela suffira. Qu'elles fassent tomber les têtes de Deirdre et Kashya.

Le yoma hurla de rage. En frappant sur le mur de la maison pour qu'il s'effondre sur les deux enfants, il pensait trouver une ouverture pour déchirer cette saleté de claymore pendant qu'elle les sauverait. Effectivement elle les sauva mais elle réussit en même temps à bloquer son attaque avec sa claymore. Pour conserver un mince espoir de survie il essaya de la déconcentrer en l'enrageant.

Sale hybride tu aides des humains qui te détestent tout cela pour pouvoir venger ta famille tuer par mes semblables. Quel dommage que ce n'est pas moi qui est goûté à leurs chairs.

Contrairement à ses espérances elle ne perdit pas son calme et ne laissa pas d'ouverture dans sa garde. Elle s'approcha après avoir déposé les enfants.

C'est vrai que beaucoup de mes camarades ont perdus leur famille à cause de yoma et les haïssent pour cela mais vois tu, je n'éprouve aucune hostilité contre ton espèce. Vous ne faîtes que vous nourrir mais, les humains ont aussi le droit de se protéger et nous que vous appelez Claymore nous remplissons ce rôle. Etre détesté m'indiffère du moment que je peux protéger les humains et pour cela je dois te tuer.

Le yoma s'élança dans un dernier assaut désespérer. La jeune femme prépara son épée et lui asséna un coup qui lui trancha la tête, il mourut sans souffrir.

Les habitants du village s'approchèrent doucement. Il contemplait la dépouille de l'être leur ayant arraché tant de voisins, d'amis ou même de membres de leur famille. Pourtant étrangement, il semblait moins heureux qu'il ne devrait l'être. Notamment un homme, le chef du village, qui arborait une calvitie naissante et une barbe épaisse. Il était de taille moyenne avec un léger embonpoint. Il suait à grosses gouttes, ses yeux marrons larmoyaient. Il s'adressa à la claymore :

Vous avez tué le yoma.

Sa voix bien que voulant paraître ferme restait teintée d'un soupçon de panique.

C'est exact lui répondit-elle. Y a t'il un problème ? ajouta-elle poliment.

J'ai une question est-il exact que vous ne pouvez tuer d'humains et que si vous enfreignez cette règle vos camarades vous tueront.

Oui tout à fait dit t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Donc, quoiqu'il se passe ici vous ne pourrez rien nous faire.

Quel est le problème ? répéta t'elle.

Eh bien à vrai dire, il semblait affreusement gêné, nous n'avons pas l'argent que nous vous devons.

Je vois, mais ce n'est pas moi qui collecte l'argent. Un homme en noir passera dans quelques jours pour recevoir la somme.

La panique apparut cette fois ci clairement sur le visage du chef de village.

Que…que nous fera t'il si nous ne pouvons pas payer ?

Rien, mais nous ne répondrons plus à aucune de vos requêtes. Les villageois qui ne payent pas ne reçoivent plus aucune aide de notre organisation.

Les villageois commencèrent à sourire rassurés, ils craignaient sans aucun doute un sort bien pire. La guerrière reprit pour qu'ils prennent bien conscience des conséquences de leur acte.

Ne soyez pas trop soulagés. Le bruit que le yoma terrorisant votre village soit mort sans que vous n'ayez dépensé de l'argent va se répandre. Certains d'entre vous le diront, sans faire attention, trop fier d'avoir réussir à escroquer les sorcières aux yeux d'argents. Des yomas en entendrons sûrement parler et ils risquent d'attaquer votre village.

Elle s'approcha du visage livide du maire et encrant ses yeux dans les siens elle lui parla doucement et profondément :

Etes-vous prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Le chef du village s'effondra à genoux, en larmes.

Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous tromper mais nous n'avons put réunir que les trois quarts de la somme demandée. Alors, quand j'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que vous ne pouviez en aucun cas tuer des humains, nous avons pris la décision de vous appelez sans vous payez, mais après ce que vous venez de nous apprendre… qu'allons nous faire ?

La claymore se mit à genoux en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui dit en souriant :

Ne vous inquiétez pas, réunissez la somme que vous pouvez, je complèterais le reste.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'un monstre comme elle leur vienne en aide lui paraissait inconcevable. Il devait lui demander ce qui la poussait à agir de cette manière. Il la contempla et toutes ces questions moururent sur ses lèvres. Une coupe au carrée de cheveux argentés encadrait un visage fin illuminé par des yeux doux ainsi qu'un sourire chaleureux.

Comment, comment pourrions nous vous remercier ?

Vous pouvez, ne renvoyez pas ses enfants.

Elle désigna les enfants qu'elle venait de sauver de la chute du mur.

Même si leur père était un yoma, je peux vous garantir qu'ils n'en sont pas alors occupez-vous bien d'eux.

Nous le ferons.

Plusieurs heures après, la nuit tombée, elle s'assit pour passer la nuit dans une forêt assez dense. Au coin du feu elle attendait Louvre. Il arriva silencieusement, son visage éclairé par la lueur des flammes.

Tu as rempli ta mission sans problème Tiana mais, tu as complété leur payement.

Oui et alors, je fais ce que je veux de mon argent non ?

Oui, oui tout a fait. Voici ta nouvelle mission. Cette fois ci il ne s'agira pas de s'occuper de yomas

Un éveillé ?

Non, tu vas devoir éliminer des déserteuses.

Le visage de Tiana se ferma, elle regarda froidement Rubul.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de mission, demande à une autre.

Tu n'as pas à décidé de tes missions. Les guerrières à éliminer sont les numéros trois et neuf.

Comment la numéro sept pourrait-elle vaincre la numéro trois ?

Tu feras équipe avec la numéro deux. J'imagine que tu t'occuperas de la numéro neuf pendant que la numéro deux se chargera de la trois.

Louvre partit, Tiana silencieuse se perdit dans les reflets bleutés et rougeoyants des flammes.

L'éveillé sans relâche attaquait, étendant les doits tranchants de ses deux bras. Son adversaire esquivait tranquillement ses attaques en souriant.

Eh bien, tu ne sais faire que ça même après ton éveil. C'est pathétique, allez concentre toi, je veux un combat plus intéressant.

L'éveillé ; un monstre aux bras énormes, à la gueule rempli de dents longues et coupantes, avec des yeux de mantes et des jambes robustes ; apeuré mais haineux se jeta sur la claymore à une vitesse ahurissante. Celle-ci fonça sur son adversaire, elle sauta et fit torsadé son bras. En se relachant son épée se mit à tournoyer à grande vitesse. Le monstre mis ses deux bras devant sa tête pour se protéger. Une manœuvre inutile, la claymore mit ceux-ci en pièces et traversa sa tête. Il s'effondra.

La guerrière retira son épée, la secoua pour ôter le sang et la rangea. Elle contempla le cadavre devant elle et parut déçut.

Les éveillés de niveau moyen qui n'utilisent pas leur cerveau ne sont vraiment pas terrible, encore un combat ennuyeux.

A la sortie de la vallée, l'homme en noir de l'organisation l'attendait. Celui-ci la contempla. Ses cheveux tirant vers le blond attachés en une queue de cheval lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux et son expression, ainsi que sa manière de marcher tout en elle respirait l'arrogance.

- Tu as élimé l'éveillé sans problème Brunhide La Destructrice, tu n'es même pas blessée.

- Tu me prends pour qui. Un monstre aussi faible ne peut rien me faire, il ne m'a pas du tout satisfaite.

L'homme ricana.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que ta prochaine mission va te plaire, il s'agit de s'occuper de deux déserteuses.

Elle haussa les épaules négligemment.

Attends avant d'être déçu, ce sont les numéros trois et neuf.

Brunhide tourna brutalement la tête.

Deirdre… Deirdre l'Impassible a quitté l'organisation. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Elle éclata de rire.

Cette poupée qui ne peut rien faire d'elle-même a fini par prendre une décision et quelle décision.

Tu sembles très satisfaite.

Son sourire toujours présent elle lui répondit :

Bien sur, cette fille est forte et puis je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. A ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, à se désintéresser de tout, de son rang… . J'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction quand je lui enfoncerais mon épée dans sa chair, qu'est-ce que son visage impassible montrera ?

Tu feras équipe avec la numéro sept. Vous vous retrouverez au village de Pias, le plus proche du lieu où elles ont disparue, de là vous commencerez à les chercher.

Comme tu veux je me fiche d'avec qui je fais équipe, du moment que j'ai Deirdre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiana traversa le village de Pias en empruntant sa seule rue, elle coupait celui-ci en son centre. Une épicerie, une mairie et une auberge, voici quels étaient les principaux bâtiments du village tous situés côte à côte. Le reste se composait de quelques dizaines de petites maisons se ressemblant toutes.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'auberge et y pénétra. L'aubergiste souriant, se figea lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il commença à trembler, à claquer des dents. Tout en lui montrait la peur qu'il ressentait. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Tiana que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'une d'entre elles. Les deux déserteuses n'avaient sans doute pas mis les pieds à Pias.

Une claymore, une claymore, il bégayait. Nous ne vous avons pas envoyé de requête pourtant.

Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a pas de yoma dans votre village ou au alentour. Cette pièce est libre ?

Elle indiqua une porte à gauche du comptoir.

Oui

Elle hocha la tête d'approbation, s'avança et déposa de l'argent.

Je vais m'installer dans cette petite pièce, j'attends une camarade. Indiquez lui cette pièce quand elle arrivera s'il vous plaît.

Oui, bien sur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tiana sentit enfin un flux de yoki. Elle sortit de la chambre qu'elle avait dût louer et attendit dans la pièce à gauche du comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte claqua.

Parfait tu es la, je n'aurais pas à t'attendre. Nous partons tout de suite, je ne sens aucun yoki à part le tien, elles doivent être ailleurs.

C'est moi qui t'attendais, tu es en retard.

Brunhide haussa les sourcils.

Je suis le leader donc, je ne peux pas être en retard. Ton nom ?

Tiana, et le tien.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire écraser par cette fille même si elle avait un rang supérieur au sien.

Brunhide allons-y, je m'impatiente. J'ai hâte d'affronter Deirdre.

Deirdre ?

La numéro trois, toi tu t'occuperas de l'autre.

Tu affrontes la trois et toi la neuf, quel plan simpliste.

La guerrière lui faisant face lui demanda hilare :

Parce que tu as mieux à proposer ?

Je pense, tu t'occupes de la numéro neuf et pendant ce temps je retiens la numéro trois. Ensuite on sera deux contre l'adversaire le plus dangereux.

Brunhide s'approcha d'elle, elle la dépassait d'une tête. Elle leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Tu es une fille intelligente, j'aime ça mais, ne te méprends pas. Si tu crois faire le poids contre Deirdre, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu ne réussiras pas à la retenir, tu mourras rapidement. J'avoue que ça m'indiffèrerait vu qu'après ta mort je pourrais l'affronter en toute tranquillité mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon plaisir en affrontant une faible avant cela et, je ne veux pas que tu me gênes. Tu t'occuperas du numéro neuf et tu me laisseras Deirdre.

Le visage fermé Tiana lui posa une question :

J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies cette mission, tu aimes donc chasser des anciennes camarades ?

Quand il s'agit de quelqu'un de fort et que je déteste bien sur, et, vois tu Deirdre correspond tout à fait à cela. Toi par contre ce n'est pas ton cas n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'auberge. Tiana après un instant d'immobilité, la suivit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent elles visitèrent les villes et villages alentours sans sentir une once de yoki à l'exception de quelques yomas qu'elles tuèrent. Tiana interrogea plusieurs habitants, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vus de claymore ou de personnes portant de grand et large objet sur leur dos.

Alors qu'elles se mettaient en marche pour la prochaine ville, Tiana s'arrêta, elles faisaient fausses routes et elle pensait deviner ou Deirdre et son ami devait être.

Elles ne seront pas dans la prochaine ville.

Se retournant Brunhide lui fit signe de continuer.

Si personne ne les a vus dans les villes et villages que nous avons visités, ça veut dire qu'elles les évitent.

Possible, probable même, mais où chercher dans ce cas ? A mon avis elles utilisent des suppresseurs de yoki pour que leurs poursuivants ne puissent les sentir. Elles évitent ensuite les villes pour éviter de tomber sur l'une d'entre nous mais, ça ne nous dit pas ou elles sont.

Tiana se mit à expliquer ce qu'elle pensait à Brunhide.

On sait que le numéro neuf a envoyé la lettre noire à Deirdre avant de quitter l'organisation. Elle n'a donc pas déserté sur un coup de tête, elle devait donc avoir un plan. Les suppresseurs doivent leur servir à atteindre une zone ou elles seront tranquilles sans se faire repérer. Ce doit être un endroit ou elles n'auront pas à s'inquiéter de leur poursuivants, difficile à trouver, idéal pour une vie d'ermite mais que la numéro neuf devait connaître avant de trahir l'organisation.

Brunhide devina tout de suite ou elle voulait en venir.

Je vois, une zone qui se trouve sans doute dans la région dont elle s'occupait.

Voila, il nous faudra donc aller dans cette région et inspecter tout les endroits reculés : les profondeurs des forêts, les montagnes et les vallées ainsi que les points d'eau isolés.

Ah la, la, ça va prendre beaucoup de temps mais on n'as pas le choix, allons-y.

Deirdre et Kashya se reposaient près d'un feu.

On arrivera bientôt, là où nous passerons les prochaines années de notre vie. Tu verras, tu t'y plairas, c'est beau. Cette vallée est entourée de montagnes et seul un étroit chemin y mène, elle ne se trouve pas facilement. Il y a un ruisseau à l'intérieur, il alimente un lac. De nombreux animaux…

Kashya s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit que son amie ne l'écoutait pas. Elle observait les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

L'organisation a envoyé des chasseresses pour nous éliminer.

Souriante son amie lui répondit :

Tu es inquiète à cause de ça, inutile de t'en faire. Elles ne peuvent nous sentir et on évite consciencieusement les villes. Il faudrait une malchance incroyable pour croiser nos semblables.

Ce n'est pas si difficile de deviner dans quel secteur nous chercher. Elles vont deviner que tu veux te retirer dans un endroit que tu connais et donc qui se trouve dans la région dont tu t'occupais.

Toujours aussi pessimiste hein, arrête de t'en faire et puis, au pire je suis prête à me battre, tu es la numéro trois et je suis le numéro neuf notre force n'est pas négligeable.

On peut dire la même chose de celles qui nous traquent, elles sont fortes.

Elle se tourna vers Kashya.

Je pense qu'ils ont envoyé la numéro deux : Bruhide avec un autre numéro simple : la quatre, la cinq, la six ou la sept.

Seulement deux ?

Une pour chacune d'entre nous, l'organisation pensera sans doute que c'est suffisant. La numéro huit est trop proche de ton niveau et Brunhide sera obligatoirement là pour m'affronter, je suis plus forte que toutes les autres.

Perplexe, Kasya lui posa une question.

Pourquoi ne pas envoyer également la numéro un ?

A quoi bon la déranger s'ils sont sur de nous éliminer avec les autres. L'organisation a toujours eu une grande confiance dans la force de Brunhide.

Kashya regarda Deirdre attentivement, elle comprenait ce qu'elle sous entendait.

Tu penses qu'ils ont tort ? Tu pourrais battre la numéro deux ?

Brunhide est très forte, en plus, elle doit se réjouir de faire cette mission.

Pourquoi, je ne peux imaginer aucune de nous apprécier de traquer leur semblable.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et reprit le regard noir et le visage fermé.

A part quelques exceptions bien sur.

Cette fille me déteste. Elle n'aime pas mon caractère. Elle adore affronter des gens forts et vus que nos niveau sont proches, elle est probablement excitée.

Kashya lui redemanda si elle pouvait la battre, elle semblait nerveuse. Qu'une des claymores à leurs trousses ait une motivation supplémentaire qu'uniquement remplir la mission confiée l'ennuyait assez.

Un combat entre deux guerrières ou contre un éveillé dépend de la quantité de yoki que les adversaires possèdent, de la technique, de l'expérience, de la chance et de l'intelligence. Brunhide a un rang plus élevé que moi à cause de son yoki, très légèrement supérieur au mien et aussi parce que je n'ai pas de technique particulière contrairement à elle qui en torsadant son bras possède l'attaque la plus destrutrice de nous toutes. D'où son surnom.

Elle se tut un instant laissant Kashya s'imprégner de toutes les qualités de cette adversaire redoutable.

Malgré tout, elle a un grand défaut, elle aime se battre. A cause de cela, elle rallonge ses combats, fait preuve d'imprudence, elle s'amuse au lieu d'être efficace. Si on s'affronte, ce sera à moi de profiter de tous ses défauts.

Kashya rigola un peu.

Toi tu ne connais pas l'imprudence. Tu te concentre toujours lorsque tu te bas même contre des faibles. Enfin, inutile de penser à des combats hypothétiques, si tous se passe bien, nous n'aurons à affronter aucun»e de nos semblables.

Sur ses mots, elle éteignit le feu et toutes deux s'endormirent, le dos posé contre leur épée plantée dans le sol.

Le lendemain elles se réveillèrent aux premières lueurs du soleil et alors qu'elles allaient se mettre en route, elles entendirent des bruits. La végétation s'écarta et un homme apparut. Il s'avança vers les claymores en souriant étrangement. Ses deux yeux noirs fixes donnaient une sensation de malaise lorsqu'ils vous contemplaient. Quand il vit les deux femmes il eut l'air légèrement déçut.

Deux guerrières, moi qui penser rencontrer des humains comme je ne sentais aucun yoki. Je ne vais pas pouvoir calmer ma faim, quel dommage.

Il poussa un soupir puis se mit à sourire de manière carnassière.

Je ne me suis pas battue depuis longtemps et même si votre goût est infect j'ai toujours aimé tuer, torturer, éviscérer, étriper, violer et…

Son corps commençait à changer de forme et sa voix devint plus grave, plus monstrueuse.

…mes chères amies, vous subirez tout cela dans peu de temps.

Fâce à Deirdre et Kashia se tenait un éveillé mâle. Ses deux jambes arrière puissantes et sa longue et large queue lui permettait de garder la même stature qu'un humain. Ses deux bras gros et long se terminaient par des longs doigts coupants, ceux-ci traînant actuellement sur le sol. Sa tête ovale et plate se composait d'une fente à la place du nez, de deux oreilles pointus et d'une mâchoire remplie de dents tranchantes. Ses yeux situés sur l'extrémité avant de sa tête présentaient des iris de couleurs jaunes vifs. Des écailles vertes foncées solides et épaisses recouvraient son corps.

Il les observa, leur fit un clin d'œil et attaqua les deux claymores avec ses doigts.

Deirdre para avec son épée alors que Kashya les esquiva avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Elle sauta, son épée en direction de son crâne. Il para en lui donnant un gros coup de queue qu'elle put bloquer mais qui la projeta en arrière.

Toi dit-il en observant Kashya, tu peux sentir mon flux de yoki. Une sale technique, tu es la plus dangereuse. Je vais d'abord me débarrasser de toi.

Il fonça sur elle, attaquant de toutes parts. Malgré son talent dans la lecture de yoki elle avait du mal à éviter des blessures. Deirdre s'élança sur le flan du monstre.

Celui-ci comme précédemment utilisa sa queue pour la repousser mais, elle pivota très rapidement et d'un puissant coup d'épée sectionna sa queue. Il hurla de douleur et recula en un saut.

Toi, salope de puis le début tu visais ma queue.

Deirdre sans répondre donna un coup de pied dans la queue au sol, ce qui la propulsa sur l'éveillé. Recevant un coup d'œil de sa partenaire, Kashya s'élança à la suite de ce mouvement.

L'éveillé intercepta sa queue projetée d'un bras, et il utilisa l'autre pour attaquer Kashya. Elle esquiva et réussit à planter sa claymore dans son bras, l'immobilisant.

Deirdre juste derrière Kashya profita de cet instant ou il restait sans défense, l'un de ses bras retenu au sol et l'autre occupé. Elle lui trancha la tête.

Ouf, il était assez fort, bien joué Deirdre. Tu es toujours aussi doué pour anticiper les actions d'un adversaire.

Deirdre n'écoutait pas elle fixait deux nouvelles venues l'une souriant grandement, contrairement à sa camarade.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux guerrières leur faisait face et Kashya les reconnut : la numéro deux Brunhide La Destructrice et la numéro sept Tiana Pas d'Aigles. Sans aucun doute les chasseresses envoyées pour les tuer. Elle eut du mal à articuler.

Comment ?

Très simplement dit Bunhide joyeuse. On a deviné que vous vous cacheriez dans cet endroit, dans des zones retirées et que vous utilisiez des suppresseurs alors quand…

Deirdre silencieuse jusque là continua.

Quand vous avez senti un très fort yoki, celui d'un éveillé en plein combat mais avec aucun autre yoki au alentour, vous avez sut que c'était nous.

Exact Deirdre, tu sais cela fait très longtemps que l'on vous cherche, des semaines que j'attends avec impatience de te combattre, alors il est temps d'arrêter de parler.

Au moment où Brunhide se taisait, Deidre planta son épée dans le corps de l'éveillé et le lança sur les deux autres claymores. Celles- ci esquivèrent et virent Deirdre fuir suivit de près par Kashya.

Elles se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Pourquoi fuient-elles ? demanda Tiana. Elles n'arriveront pas à nous semer.

Elles cherchent à gagner du temps pour que les effets des suppresseurs disparaissent. Sans pouvoir utiliser leur yoki elles n'ont strictement aucune chance de nous battre.

Réussissant à garder leur légère avance sur leurs adversaires, elles sortirent de la forêt et s'arrêtèrent dans la plaine.

Heureusement que nous n'avons pas repris de pilule ce matin.

Deirdre ne répondit rien.

Leurs deux ennemies les rejoignirent, toute l'attention de Brunhide fixée sur Deirdre.

Eh bien on dirait que tes prévisions se sont réalisées lui dit Kashya. Nous allons devoir combattre. La situation bien que critique n'est pas désespérée. Si on combat en équipe, nous…

Arrête de rêver. Nous ne pourrons pas les affronter ensembles.

Brunhide s'avançait lentement, tout en parlant à ses deux proies.

On ne va pas s'observer éternellement, il est temps de se battre.

Elle fonça sur Deirdre, Kashya voulant l'intercepter fut bloquée par Tiana. Les épées de chacune d'elles s'entrechoquèrent contre celles de leurs adversaires respectifs, Brunhide contre Deirdre et Tiana contre Kashya.

Tiana et Kashya se faisait face.

Tu es Tiana n'est-ce pas ? La numéro sept.

Exact, tu me connais ?

Je t'ai vu une fois à Staff, tu as empêché un entraîneur de battre une stagiaire qui avait fait une erreur, ensuite tu l'as réconforté doucement. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme toi prenne du plaisir à chasser des déserteuses.

Tiana repoussa Deirdre et la fit reculer mais elle n'en profita pas pour l'attaquer. Elle se mit juste en garde.

Ne me confonds pas avec Brunhide, je n'y retire aucune satisfaction. Je déteste ça mais je dois remplir ma mission.

Tu pourrais déserter. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu restes dans l'organisation que tu survivras plus longtemps. Tu finiras par mourir. En quittant l'organisation tu prends un grand risque mais tu as aussi des chances d'échapper au purge de l'organisation et de vivre libre.

Tiana hocha la tête d'approbation.

Tu as raison mais voix-tu je ne cherche pas à survivre à tout prix, j'ai un autre but.

Une vengeance ?

Non, je veux rester et protéger l'organisation. Pour cela je dois remplir mes missions même les pires et respecter les règles même les plus injustes.

La stupeur apparût sur le visage de Kashya puis rapidement de la colère.

Comment oses-tu… comment peux-tu ? Tu devrais souhaiter anéantir l'organisation. Vouloir la protéger c'est de la folie, elle qui dispose de nous comme bon lui semble, qui nous traite comme des déchets. Ce sont des ordures, des gens mauvais.

Je me bats pour protéger les humains et pour cela il faut que l'organisation subsiste.

Kashya éclata de rire, un rire mauvais et sinistre. Elle s'arrêta brutalement.

Tu crois vraiment que l'organisation se bat pour les humains, ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Je ne sais pas quel est leur véritable objectif mais ils ne veulent certainement pas se contenter de protéger les humains.

Le bruit du choc des épées résonnait tandis que Tiana répondit.

Encore une fois, tu as raison mais même si nos chefs ont un autre objectif et même s'ils nous traitent comme des objets, ils restent un fait indéniable, ils protègent les humains. L'organisation est un mal nécessaire et nous…

Elle s'arrêta et planta ses deux yeux d'argents remplis de conviction dans ceux de Kashya.

Nous sommes les sacrifices utilisés pour la protection des Hommes.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Kashya la regardait.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que… elle soupira. Au moins tu es cohérente.

Elle afficha alors un sourire triste et interrogea l'autre claymore.

Pourquoi chérir autant les humains alors qu'ils nous méprisent, nous prennent pour des monstres. Nous haïssent mêmes !

Tout cela m'indiffère, j'agis pour moi, pour mes convictions, pas pour recevoir de la gratitude ou des remerciements.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne perdrais pas de temps à essayer de te convaincre de quitter l'organisation. Si tu désertes tu passeras plus de temps à tenter d'échapper à tes poursuivants plutôt qu'à te battre pour les humains.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis contempla sa vis-à-vis en reprenant son sourire habituelle espiègle et arrogant.

Je t'admire tu sais mais contrairement à toi je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un sacrifice. Ma vie m'appartient et je souhaite la vivre libre.

Elle porta son regard sur le combat féroce ayant lieu entre Deirdre et Brunhide.

Je ne désire pas te combattre et j'ai confiance en Deirdre, elle vaincra sans mon aide. Si tu veux ma tête il faudra m'attaquer.

Tiana s'élança, soudain, elle se déplaça à une vitesse ahurissante et porta son coup. Kashya réussit à le parer de justesse grâce à sa lecture du flux de yoki.

Brunhide repoussa Deirdre.

Regarde, on dirait qu'elles ont enfin commencé à se battre, je me demande qui va gagner.

Deirdre resta silencieuse, toute son attention fixée sur son adversaire.

Le combat de Tiana et Kashya se poursuivait. Tiana attaquait à l'aide de pointes de vitesse incroyable ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde. Kashya, elle, anticipait ses mouvements, malgré cela, elle se défendait difficilement.

Le combat a l'air assez équilibré hein, d'un coté une guerrière qui se déplace à très grande vitesse pendant un court moment en éveillant partiellement ses jambes et de l'autre, son ennemie qui lit les flux de yoki et peut ainsi prévoir ses mouvements. Je pense que Tiana finira par gagner tu sais, tu devrais te dépêcher de me vaincre pour aider ton amie.

Deirdre resta impassible et concentrée.

Tss, t'es pas drôle Excite-toi un peu, enflamme-toi.

Son ton s'était fait plus acéré et plus carnassier. Tout en parlant Brunhide commença à torsader son bras. Immédiatement Deirdre se jeta sur elle.

Tu ne veux pas me laisser utiliser ma technique, hein.

Leurs yeux se fixant, leurs épées l'une contre l'autre, chacune d'elles mettaient toutes leur forces pour repousser leur adversaires.

Brunihide se mit à utiliser son yoki, ses yeux devinrent or, son visage se déforma. Elle repoussa Deirdre, fit torsader son bras de quelques tours et fonça sur elle. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver complètement le coup, son bras gauche fut touché et il explosa en morceau.

La numéro deux de l'organisation éclata de rire.

Ah, ah, ah vas y montre le moi ! Montre-moi ton visage rempli de douleur et de désarroi.

Elle continua d'attaquer férocement. Deirdre utilisant son yoki se défendait tant bien que mal mais son visage restait de glace. Brunhide répéta le même enchaînement, elle dégagea son ennemie et commença à torsader son bras.

A ce moment Deirdre fit exploser son yoki, son visage et son corps se déformèrent. Brunhide haussa les sourcils mais elle s'élança malgré tout. Deirdre l'évita et contre attaqua immédiatement. L'autre guerrière para avec difficulté mais elle fut blessée au torse. Deirdre utilisait de plus en plus de yoki, son corps se déformant de plus en plus et elle continuait de donner plusieurs coups d'épée. Brunhide esquivait et paraît.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu t'approches dangereusement de ta limite. Tu risques de ne plus pouvoir revenir.

Sans tenir compte de ses paroles, Deirdre puisant toujours plus dans ses pouvoirs attaquait sans relâche.

Brunhide, son corps commençant à se déformer, lui tenait tête.Elle aussi devait puiser fortement dans son yoki pour tenir tête à son adversaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, les deux adversaires se faisant face ressemblaient à tous sauf à des humains.

Malgré la successions de coups rapides, puissants et dangereux données par Deirdre, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa technique de torsion, Brunhide ne s'inquiétait pas. Sa force et son yoki étaient supérieurs à ceux de son adversaire, elle allait vaincre.

La lame de son ennemie visant sa gorge fut bloquée par la sienne. Des étincelles jaillirent. Le numéro deux de l'organisation sourit intérieurement, malgré la force et la sauvagerie de ses attaques, elles reflétaient seulement du désespoir. Habituellement Deirdre ne se comportait jamais de cette manière, elle était aux abois.

Elle restait malgré tout dangereuse, son yoki rivalisait actuellement avec le sien et Brunhide voulait garder l'avantage. Elle utilisa plus ses pouvoirs et s'approcha de sa limite.

Elle repoussa l'autre guerrière épuisée et essouflée.

Il est temps d'en finir dit-elle d'une voix changée devenue roque et grave.

Regardant Deidre, elle contempla ses membres grossit et marrons qui habituellement étaient fins et pâles. La même chose se voyait sur son visage beau et attirant et désormais monstrueux et fatigué. Elle ressentait de la satisfaction en contemplant cela, mais, il lui manquait quelque chose, elle ne voyait aucune émotion particulière dans ses yeux devenus or ou dans son expression. Ni haine, ni peur, ni lassitude, juste la fatigue dut au combat.

Tu es consciente que tu vas mourir.

N'obtenant aucune réponse Brunhide soupira et sourit.

Rester impassible, jusqu'au bout hein, cela te ressemble bien. Fais comme tu veux, je me suis bien amusé. Tu es vraiment forte.

Brunihide fonça sur son adversaire et celle-ci puisa encore plus dans ses pouvoirs alors qu'elle était déjà si près de sa limite, à la grande surprise de son ennemie. Ce sursaut de pouvoir lui permit de s'engouffrer en un éclair dans l'ouverture laissé dans sa garde par Brunhide. Elle vit l'épée de Deirdre se diriger vers son cœur. Elle allait l'atteindre avant elle.

Son seul espoir était de changer la direction de son épée pour bloquer le coup. Il lui fallait pour cela torsader son bras et son poignet en un éclair, chose impossible à son niveau actuel de pouvoir. Il lui fallait puiser dans son yoki. Toutes ses pensées traduisirent la réaction instinctive de Brunhide qui eut lieu en une fraction de seconde. Elle réussit de justesse à interposer son épée, la puissance du coup la fit quand même reculer.

Terriblement essoufflé, elle réussit à sourire.

Pas mal du tout Deirdre, ton dernier mouvement… génial. Tu as failli m'avoir mais tu vois je suis encore là. Nous pouvons continuer.

Deirdre rangea sa claymore et dit simplement :

Inutile le combat est fini.

La surprise se lut sur la face monstrueuse de Brunhide.

Fini, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi je… je…

De la stupeur, de la peur, ses expressions défilèrent sur son visage.

Non, non c'est impossible ! Je… je n'arrive pas à revenir.

Elle cria de rage.

Je n'arrive pas à faire refluer mon yoki, je n'y arrive pas.

C'est normal lui répondit Deirdre. Tu as dépassé ta limite.

Elle, au contraire de son adversaire faisait refluer sans difficulté apparente son yoki.

J'ai dépassé ma limite, mais quand ? Comment ? Si quelqu'un aurait du les dépasser c'est toi. Lors de la dernière attaque, je suis sur que…

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

A moins que, tu n'es déjà… tu l'as déjà dépassé.

Non tu te trompes, je ne suis pas dans un état de semi éveil et je ne l'ai pas atteint, j'étais juste en dessous. Toi par contre lors du dernier échange, bien qu'étant proche de ta limite, tu as puisé dans tes pouvoirs sans réfléchir pour parer mon coup. C'était pratiquement un réflexe. Voila ce qui te l'as fait dépasser.

Brunhide malgré la souffrance et les envies noires qui l'envahissaient réfléchissait. Elle avait raison, son réflexe de survie lui avait fait dépasser cette barrière qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut côtoyer. Soudain, elle comprit.

Toi… tout cela faisait partie de ton plan. A cause de toi nous nous sommes battues en approchant de nos limites, tu es la première à avoir fait exploser ton yoki.

Tu as raison. Comme tu es plus forte que moi, ma seule chance de te battre résidait dans un combat lors du quel nous flirterions avec nos limites. Dans ce genre de situation, la chose essentielle est le contrôle et le mien reste supérieur au tien.

Espèce de …

Une haine terrible vola tout ce qu'exprimait Brunhide.

Je t'ai attaqué de manière inconsidérée et donc tu as cru que j'étais désespéré et que la victoire t'appartenait. A cause de cela tu as voulu en finir rapidement, le combat ne pouvant plus t'offrir de satisfaction, et tu as négligé ta garde. Tu as manqué de prudence et laissé une ouverture.

Tu es complètement folle, à ta dernière attaque, tu utilisais quasiment quatre-vingt pour cent de ton yoki.

Comment battre quelqu'un de plus puissant que soi sans prendre de risque. En plus j'ai confiance dans ma maîtrise, je savais que je ne franchirais pas le point de non retour.

Brunhide ricana amèrement.

Espèce de salope arrogante. Le pire c'est que tu as raison mais…

Elle cria.

Je n'ai pas encore perdu, je peux encore…

Si tu m'attaques tu t'éveilleras, d'ailleurs même en te retenant tu t'éveilleras dans quelques instants.

Brunhide savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle sentait la faim terrible qui la tenaillait, le désir de puissance, la soif de sang, tout cela certes accompagnés de souffrances mais mélangés à une envie débordante. Le sentiment qu'un plaisir immense l'attendait.

Et alors, même éveillé je peux…

Arrête Brunhide, je sais très bien que tu préferais mille fois la mort plutôt que de te transformer en monstres mangeurs de tripes.

Un sourire las apparût sur le visage de Deirdre.

Oui, c'est vrai mais que ce soit celle qui m'a conduit dans cette situation qui me tue et me permette de mourir en humaine, ça me dégoûte.

Deirdre s'avança sans répondre, dégaina son épée et se prépara à asséner le coup mortel.

Attends, j'ai une chose à dire avant que tu ne me tue.

Elle plongea ses yeux monstrueux dans ceux argentés de Deirdre et dit :

Je te maudis.

Sans réagir, elle abattit son épée sur Brunhide. Celle-ce mourut sur le coup, sans souffrir. Elle s'effondra et le sang gicla de sa large blessure au torse.

Deirdre la contempla un instant insondable. Elle reporta rapidement son regard sur les deux autres guerrières. Leur combat continuait, ininterrompu malgré le presque éveil de Brunhide puis sa mort. Il ne fallait pas s'en étonner, si l'une d'entre elles y avaient porté attention, l'autre en aurait profité pour l'attaquer. Le moindre instant d'inattention pouvait être fatal.

Elle les observa. Kashya se contentait de se défendre avec difficulté. De ses nombreuses blessures au torse, aux bras et à la jambe gauche, du sang s'écoulait. Elle s'épuisait mais tenait bon malgré tout.

Tiana quand à elle, n'avait qu'une seule blessure assez profonde à l'épaule droite. Elle alternait des attaques normales à des attaques extrêmement rapide. Toutes les deux utilisaient leur yoki. Leurs yeux, leurs visages et leurs corps le montraient.

Deirdre voulait en finir rapidement. Elle s'élança pour prendre part au combat. Tiana, la sentant repoussa Kashya d'un coup de pied et se prépara à parer l'attaque de Deirdre. Elle y parvint avec difficulté, son adversaire étant plus forte qu'elle.

Soudainement, Kashya se relevant tout de suite attaqua Tiana qui ne pût esquiver le coup porté. Celui-ci n'entraîna pas sa mort, Kashya se contentant de frapper sa tempe d'un puissant coup d'épée. Celle-ci s'effondra, inconsciente.

Deirdre se prépara alors à lui asséner le coup final. Vivement, Kashya lui agrippa le poignet et la regarda dans les yeux.

Arrête, ne la tue pas.

Pourquoi ?

Elle la lâchât et lui répondit :

Je ne la déteste pas et, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en finir avec elle. Tu as réussi à vaincre Brunhide. Seul cette fille ne présente pas de danger.

Tu te trompes, si on la laisse en vie elle pourra dire à l'organisation dans quelle région nous nous trouvons.

De même si on la tue, l'organisation trouvera son corps. De toutes façon si elles ont réussit à deviner que l'on se trouvait dans cette zone, l'organisation fera de même.

Restant silencieuse un instant, Deirdre réfléchit.

Tu as raison, même si elles disparaissent, l'organisation ne croira jamais à leur désertion. Allons-y.

Attends !

Kashya indiqua du doigt le corps de Brunhide.

Il faut l'enterrer.

Cette femme s'en chargera.

Du regard, elle montra le corps sans connaissance de Tiana.

Non ! tu l'as tué, c'est ta responsabilité.

Justement. Je l'ai conduit à un état ou elle ne pouvait plus espérer que la mort pour rester humaine. En plus, elle me détestait, ce serait de la pure hypocrisie pour moi de l'enterrer.

Kashya contempla sa camarade puis le cadavre de Brunhide. Elle soupira puis serra l'épaule de Deirdre de manière encourageante.

Tu n'avais pas le choix, le seul moyen d'arrêter quelqu'un comme elle, c'était de la tuer.

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis pas triste non plus. Je trouve juste… étrange d'avoir du enfoncer mon épée dans l'une de mes semblables.

Les deux restèrent silencieuses. Le soleil brillait et illuminait les quatre femmes. Le sang s'écoulant de Deirdre étincelait à la lueur solaire. Kashya frissonna, le contraste entre le cadavre au sol et la journée magnifique en train de se dérouler, tout cela rendait la scène plus terrible encore.

Elle observa Deirdre ainsi que son bras gauche manquant.

Ton bras…

Inutile de t'en faire, tu sais que je suis une guerrière défensive, contrairement à toi. Il est temps de partir.

En entendant Deidre, elle se reprit et les deux guerrières se dirigèrent vers la forêt et s'enfoncèrent dedans.

Tiana se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, étonnée d'être encore en vie. Après avoir enterré Brunhide et utilisé sa claymore en guise de pierre tombale, elle se mit en route en direction du village de Pias. Seul, elle ne pouvait vaincre Deidre et Kashya, ce qui rendait cette mission impossible à remplir.

A proximité de Pias, dans la forêt entourant le village, elle vit Louvre sortir de l'ombre des arbres, son éternel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Tu es de retour seul, je présume que la mission a échoué.

- C'est exact, Deirdre l'impassible a vaincu Brunhide la Destructrice. Ensuite elle a interféré dans mon combat contre Kashya qui en a profité pour m'assommer.

- Et, te voici revenue en vie.

Il laissa passer quelques instants d'un silence désagréable.

Tu ne voulais pas faire cette mission n'est-ce pas. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de Brunhide avec leur aide, puis, que tu les as laissé filé.

De la colère se lut sur le visage de Tiana en entendant cette odieuse question.

C'est faux ! Elles m'ont laissé en vie parce que il ne leur servait à rien de me tuer. Après tout, je n'ai aucune chance face Deidre et je suis sur que vous avez deviné dans quel endroit elle se trouve. De plus, si ce que tu dis est vrai j'aurais vraiment été stupide de revenir plutôt que de partir avec eux.

Du calme, du calme. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ou tu les as combattus.

Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Elles sont dans la zone dont Kashya s'occupait.

Louvre reprit après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ainsi Deidre a tué Brunhide, étonnant … . Tiana, tu vas regagner ta région où tu recevras de nouvelles missions. Tu seras surveillé, il est possible que tu dises la vérité mais également que tu mentes.

Je vois.

Tiana, le visage fermé, se tourna et se prépara à s'en aller. Juste avant elle posa une question.

Ses deux déserteuses vous aller les laisser.

Bien sur que non, même si la mort De Brunhide pose problème ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes à court de solutions.

Il reprit doucement son sourire s'accentuant.

Non, nous ne sommes certainement pas à court de solutions.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la salle sombre de réunion des dirigeants de l'organisation à Staff se déroulait une assemblée

Dans la salle sombre de réunion des dirigeants de l'organisation à Staff se déroulait une assemblée. Les chaises étaient toutes occupées par ses hommes à l'apparence étrange. D'autres se tenaient debout sur les cotés. Au centre, une claymore restait immobile.

Elle se distinguait de ses semblables par un regard acéré et pénétrant. Son visage habituellement fermé en accentuait l'impression. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et son corps fin et musclé. Ses longs cheveux blonds, tirant sur l'argenté, épais et légèrement ondulé lui arrivait aux chevilles.

L'homme au centre se mit à lui parler.

Deirdre l'Impassible et Kashya, la numéro neuf sont partis de l'organisation. Nous avions envoyé Brunhide la Destructrice et Tiana Pas d'Aigles en pensant que cela suffirait. Malheureusement, nous avons fait une erreur d'appréciation. Brunhide est morte tué par Deidre. Seul Tiana est revenue et elle n'a pas réussi à tué Kashya.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

Tu vas donc reprendre cette mission. Tu traqueras et exécuteras ses deux déserteuses. aux dernières nouvelles, elles se trouvaient dans la région dont s'occupait la numéro neuf. Tu feras équipe avec…

Avec personne.

La claymore le coupa de sa voie froide et puissante.

Je ne travaille pas en groupe.

Les deux se fixèrent du regard, au bout de quelques secondes Vars les interrompit.

Elles sont deux ne l'oublie pas. En plus elles ont réussit à tuer Brunhide. Tu ne devrais pas les sous estimer, même pour toi il serait préférable que tu fasses équipe…

Ca ne change rien, coupa t-elle cinglante. Ainsi Deirdre a tué Brunhide.

Elle se tut quelques instants et reprit en souriant froidement.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant dans ce résultat, il n'y a que vous pour en être étonné.

Dans sa voix on pouvait deviner sans peine de la moquerie et du mépris vis-à-vis de ses interlocuteurs.

Ses deux guerrières avaient un niveau de puissances proches et Deirdre manifestait plus d'intelligence dans ses combats. En effectuant ce duel dans des conditions qui l'avantageait elle pouvait tout à fait remporter la victoire, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne ferais équipe avec personne, j'accomplis mes missions seules.

Le silence emplit la salle lorsque la voix de la femme s'éteignit. L'homme au centre reprit.

Très bien, tu es désormais assigné à cette mission, trouve les et tue les.

Sans un mot Kerydwen tourna les talons et se mit en route. De nombreux regards suivirent son départ. A l'instant où elle fut hors de vue des murmures se firent entendre et Vars fut le premier à s'exprimer à l'ensemble de ses collègues de manière intelligible. Une grande colère se lisait sur son visage.

Elle discute de plus en plus les ordres.

Elle a vécu bien trop longtemps s'exclama un autre homme

Que faire si jamais elle nous trahit ?

Des voix s'élevaient de tout cotés, elles reflétaient en général l'exaspération et pour certain, ce qui était très rare chez ses hommes, l'inquiétude. La voie de Louvre y mit fin.

Elle ne nous quittera pas, si jamais elle souhaitait déserter, elle l'aurait fait il y a longtemps.

C'est pourtant une bonne occasion pour elle reprit Ermita. Nous manquons actuellement de puissance, la numéro deux est morte et la trois est parti. Il ne nous reste plus de guerrières suffisamment puissantes pour la traquer en cas de besoin.

Vous sous estimez grandement Kerydwen.

Cette fois l'homme au centre s'exprimait, il continua :

Si elle devait nous trahir même les quatre autres guerrières du top cinq réunit contre elle ne pourrait pas grand-chose. Elle les vaincrait, il y a un gouffre entre son niveau et celui des autres.

Silencieusement, les hommes de la pièce s'imprégnèrent de ses paroles.

Je déteste ça reprit Vars hargneusement, nous sommes dépendant d'elle, de ses décisions, de sa volonté. Cette situation dure depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

Elle le sait bien et cette raison est suffisante pour qu'elle ne déserte pas.

Sur ses dernières paroles de Louvre, la réunion s'acheva et ils se dispersèrent.

S'installant dans une grotte pour s'abriter de la pluie qui tombait à flot continue depuis le début de la journée, Deidre et Kashya en profitèrent faire le point, réfléchir à leur situation et prévoir la suite de leur périple.

Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? L'organisation sait avec certitude dans quelle région nous nous trouvons. Change-t-on de plan ou continuons-nous à nous diriger vers l'endroit dont tu parlais ?

J'y ai réfléchi lui répondit Kashya. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir à notre projet initial. Si nous cherchons une autre cache durable où nous installer nous risquons d'être découvert par nos semblables. Nous resterions toujours aux aguets avec la sensation désagréable d'être traqués. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Nous ressentirions la même chose si nous allons dans l'abri initial. En plus il a des chances d'être découvert rapidement puisque l'organisation sait approximativement où chercher.

Kashya nia de la tête.

Tu te trompes, j'ai mis des années avant de découvrir notre future retraite. Je ne pense vraiment pas que même avec des recherches intensives dans la région nous puissions être découvertes. Je reste la seule à connaître parfaitement cette zone, je m'en occupe depuis des années.

Très bien.

Seul le bruit du vent et de la pluie résonnait aux oreilles des deux femmes. Avec pour compagne Deirdre, Kashya avait pris l'habitude de périodes de silences plus ou moins longues. Pourtant à cet instant quelque chose la gênait, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant entre elles une tension et, elle venait de Deidre.

Kashya attendit que Deidre se décide à mettre fin à ce malaise en se mettant à parler, à lui dire ce qui la dérangeait. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, elle le lui demanda directement.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tu sais que la prochaine guerrière à nous pourchasser sera Kerydwen, la numéro un de l'organisation.

Oui, et je comprends que cela t'inquiètes mais elle ne nous trouveras pas même si elle fait équipe avec la claymore que j'ai laissé partir, Tiana.

Elle ne fera équipe avec personne. Kerydwen accomplit toujours ses missions seules.

A ses mots Kashya se permis un léger soupir de soulagement. Si elle ne faisait équipe avec personne elles devraient pouvoir lui résister à elles deux dans le cas où elles les trouveraient. Après tout Deidre avait battus Brunhide.

Deidre devinant ce qu'elle pensait la fixa droit dans les yeux pour que les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer la pénètrent.

Tu te trompes. Le niveau de Kerydwen n'a rien à voir avec le mien ou celui de Brunhide. C'est un vrai monstre qui, de plus, n'a pas de défaut.

Comment ça ?

Son yoki et sa force sont phénoménales. Elle est rapide, agile et surtout elle est efficace et expérimentée.

Deidre parla alors plus lentement pour que ses dires imprègnent Kashia et qu'elle comprenne bien l'importances de ce qu'elle lui révélait.

Oui son expérience surpasse celle de toutes les claymores. Cela fait quarante ans qu'elle est en activité alors que la moyenne se situe entre six et neuf ans avant la mort ou l'éveil.

Kadshya stupéfaite répondit :

Je l'ignorais. Quarante ans c'est énorme. Je sais que quand j'ai reçu mon insigne, il y a sept ans, elle était déjà en activité mais que cela fasse autant de temps… je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça paraît incroyable. En tout cas tu as l'air de la connaître.

Laissant la question en suspens, Kashya attendit la réponse.

Je l'ai rencontré il y a cinq ans, lors d'une chasse à l'éveillé que je dirigeais. Nous étions quatre contre un éveillé de niveau moyen, il ne devait donc pas y avoir de problème.

Se remémorant alors ses souvenirs Deidre se mit à tout lui raconter. Effectivement, il y avait eu très rapidement des difficultés. La principale étant l'association entre leur cible et un autre éveillé très puissant. Certainement un ancien de la position deux ou trois du top cinq. N'étant à cette époque que numéro sept elle ne pouvait le vaincre. A vrai dire même maintenant le combat resterait incertain.

Le combat commença et bien qu'elle réussisse à préserver la vie de ses camarades et la sienne, il apparut très rapidement qu'elle allait succomber. Heureusement pour leur groupe, la numéro un se montra, elle avait pour mission de combattre l'éveillé très puissant.

Tu aurais dut voir ça. Elle les a massacré avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai progressé depuis cette époque, atteignent le rang trois du top cinq et réussissant il y a quelques jours à vaincre la numéro deux mais à cet instant j'ai vu un niveau de puissance que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre.

Le silence dura quelques minutes avant que Kashya ne fasse entendre sa voie, on pouvait y déceler une joie forcée.

Eh bien il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Nous devons nous dépêcher de rejoindre la vallée qui nous servira de cache pour les prochaines années.

Elle ne put lire les sentiments du visage de son amie, son impassibilité ne donnait aucun indice sur les émotions la traversants. Elle lui demanda incertaine.

Tu regrettes de m'avoir accompagné dans ma désertion.

Dès que j'ai pris cette décision je me suis préparé à la mort. En plus, je n'appartiens pas aux genres de personnes qui regrettent leur actes, ils sont le fruit d'une trop grande réflexion pour cela. Quand on regrette une action, si on devait la reproduire on le ferait pas, or, si je devais revenir au moment ou tu m'as proposé de partir à tes cotés, mon choix serait le même.

Kashya se mit à sourire à l'écoute de ses paroles.

Ca me soulage d'entendre ses mots mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose, tu veux me demander quelque chose.

A vrai dire, je voudrais savoir ce qui t'a fait prendre la décision de déserter.

Elle éclata de rire.

Voila quelque chose de rare, venant de toi. Demander une faveur.

Elle détacha ses yeux de Deidre et fixant un point invisible de la grotte elle se mit à se rappeler de ses évènements, à se rappeler d'Euphélia. Elle lui expliqua alors tout. Euphélia qui quelques années après elles commença ses missions. Elles en effectuèrent un certain nombre ensemble et devinrent de très proches amis.

La fraîcheur, la gentillesse et la douceur de cette jeune fille l'avait attiré. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel caractère malgré toutes les tragédies obligatoires conduisant à une vie de claymores. Elle se posait toujours la question.

Elle était très différente de toi Deidre mais comme toi, elle était mon amie et elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Sa voix se coupa lorsqu'elle lui raconta qu'elle encaissa à sa place une attaque d'éveillé et que à la suite de cela elle dépassa ses limites en tentant de se guérir. Elle serra les poings et continua son récit. Elle avait dut la tuer de ses propres mains. Elle les étendit, ses paumes ouvertes devant elle.

Je les ai souillés de son sang. Tu t'imagines bien ce que j'ai ressenti. Un tel dégoût de moi-même, de ma faiblesse qui l'avait poussé à me protéger et de tout mon être pour l'avoir tué.

Elle lui raconta alors l'apparition de la haine, contre elle-même d'abord puis contre l'organisation, celle qui avait conduit à cette situation en les transformant en monstre, en les exploitant et en les considérants comme des déchets jetables. Ses dirigeants les avaient envoyés contre un monstre et la mort de certains membres de leur équipe pour en venir à bout ne leur posait aucun problème.

J'ai voulu la détruire à ce moment là mais je ne suis pas stupide. Comment pourrais-je réussir à moi seule ? Je n'avais aucune chance mais je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire après ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai donc décidé de déserter. Quitte à mourir, autant être libre.

Elle se mit alors à sourire, pareillement à son habitude. Son sourire chaleureux l'illuminait.

Je ne voulais pas être seul, et donc je t'ai proposé de partir avec moi et tu as accepté. Je te suis très reconnaissante.

Suite à cette discussion les deux amis se mirent à s'endormir rassurer d'avoir partager leurs craintes et une partie de leurs passés.


	6. Chapter 6

Kerydwen se trouvait dans la plaine ou peu de temps auparavant le combat entre les quatre guerrières fit rage. De ce combat restait une seule chose, l'épée de Brunhide planté à même le sol en guise de pierre tombale.

Elle la contemplait songeuse, se souvenant de ces deux jeunes filles. De leur entraînement ou chacune d'elles brillèrent bien que de manière différente. L'organisation pensa assez rapidement que l'une d'entre elles pouvaient être la futur numéro une, qu'elles détenaient le potentiel pour la surpasser.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils prenaient surtout leur désir pour la réalité, tellement impatient qu'ils étaient de lui arracher le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur eux, pouvoir conférer par sa force et sa puissance, qu'aucunes claymores en quarante ans n'avait put égaler, ni même approcher de son niveau.

L'une d'elle aurait peut-être put y arriver, elle se souvenait de Freya, de ses longs cheveux blancs presque raide, de son visage fin et harmonieux. Elle était grande, mince et magnifique, la plus belle femme qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Très rapidement elle atteignit le numéro deux mais elle s'éveilla rapidement et resta dans les annales de l'organisation comme l'unique claymore à s'éveiller volontairement, à dépasser ses limites de sa propre volonté sans aucune menace ou intervention extérieure, uniquement parce qu'elle désirait être un monstre.

L'organisation crut retrouver en Deirdre et Brunhide de futures menaces pour sa position. Ils déchantèrent vite et se firent une raison, elles ne pourraient pas l'égaler, encore moins la supplanter. Malgré cela ils continuèrent à espérer que leurs forces réunies soient suffisamment dissuasives pour l'empêcher de prendre trop de libertés. La majorité d'entre eux pensant qu'à eux deux, elles pouvaient rivaliser avec elle.

Et voila qu'un évènement imprévisible se produisit. La parfaite Deirdre déserta et tua Brunhide. Les imbéciles ! Ils avaient fait appel à elle pour réparer leur erreur. Confier cette mission à Brunhide… . Mettant fin à ses réflexions, elle se mit en route.

L'organisation, se doutait que les deux femmes resteraient dans cette région. Une région vaste, constitué de quelques villages mais surtout de montagnes, de vastes forêts et de nombreux endroits impossible à trouver à moins de connaître parfaitement la région.

Ses dirigeants s'attendaient donc à ce que cette mission dure de quelques semaines à plusieurs mois même si elle la connaissait déjà, s'étant déjà occuper de cette zone par le passé. Cela lui laissait du temps avant de l'accomplir, elle allait en profiter.

S'arrêtant pour la nuit, elle repensa à la désertion de Deirdre. Cette femme avait abandonné sa principale priorité, sa survie dans une action ne pouvant que mener à la mort. Tout cela à cause d'une amitié qui avait faussé son jugement.

A quoi bon quitter l'organisation ? Tout ce que l'on récoltait ne tenait qu'à deux choses. Se faire poursuivre par ses semblables donc des combats, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'activité habituelle d'une claymore et le rejet des humains qui la aussi restait identique que l'on soit dans l'organisation ou non. Rien ne changeait. Elle reconnaissait qu'obéir à des gens aussi détestables que méprisables constituait un problème, mais déserter apportait tellement peu de choses.

Sa vie actuelle l'ennuyait mais elle s'était habituée à cette routine. Tuer les yomas, les éveillés, passer de villages en villes seulement pour cela et limiter ses paroles à dire toujours la même chose, qu'ils devaient donner l'argent à un homme en noir et pas à elle. Est-ce qu'une vie différente apporterait tellement plus de chose ? Elle en doutait, les autres personnes n'avaient que des routines différentes.

La seule chose qui pourrait la faire déserter serait de se faire passer pour morte, ainsi pas de poursuite et plus de combat. Par manque de chance aucune des missions qu'elle effectua ses dernières années ne furent assez dure pour faire croire de manière convaincante à sa mort. A l'exception de quelques unes accomplit dans ses premières années d'activité, mais à cette époque, déserter ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit.

De nombreuses choses intéressantes se déroulaient. Elle s'améliorait, elle n'avait pas encore atteint tout son potentiel. En plus elle enquêtait sur l'organisation, il lui fallait découvrir leur secret mais maintenant, elle s'ennuyait tellement et elle devait continuer à obéir…

Pourtant, son désir de vivre restait toujours aussi fort, aussi tenace.

Quelques mois plus tard, Vars arpentait la région pour trouver Kerydwen. Il pensait à de nombreuses imprécations contre elle. Ce monstre se moquait du monde, elle aurait du remplir sa mission depuis longtemps. Il était temps de lui rappeler son rôle, l'unique but de son existence pathétique : servir ses maîtres, l'organisation. Il allait prendre plaisir à la rabaisser, à la remettre à sa place.

Voila qui constituait un ajout agréable, mais sa priorité ne ce situait pas là. Il voulait surtout voir Deirdre morte. Contempler l'expression sur son visage figé au moment de sa mort, que ce soit par la peur ou la surprise. Son impatience augmentait de jour en jour ce qui allait accentuer la pression qu'il allait mettre sur Kerydwen. Pour lui l'importance de cette mission reposait surtout sur des motifs personnels.

Il trouva Kerydwen en milieu d'après midi, assit sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Cette vision le frappa. Il y avait un contraste saisissant entre cette créature uniformément blanche et incolore qui se baignait dans une mer multicolore mélangeant de multiples nuances de jaune, marron, orange et vertes. Ce spectacle illuminé et accentué par la lumière solaire l'arrêta un instant. Voila bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu aucunes considérations esthétiques.

Il se reprit cependant rapidement et s'avança vers Kerydwen qui ne se leva ni ne se tourna à son approche. Il prit immédiatement la parole.

Tu n'as pas rempli la mission confiée. Cela fait plusieurs mois, qu'attends-tu ?

Cette région est vaste et contient de nombreux endroits susceptibles de faire de bonnes cachettes dans lesquelles nos fugitives pourraient se réfugier. J'ai passé ses derniers mois à les chercher mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune trace.

Bien sur… pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu t'es déjà occupé de cette zone dans le passé. Si quelqu'un à part Kashya peut bien connaître cette région c'est toi !

Le ton de sa voix avait augmenté et cette phrase sonnait comme une accusation.

Je m'en suis occupé peu de temps en comparaison de Kashya, je ne connais pas comme elle ces moindres coins et recoins.

N'oublie pas ton rôle, tu dois obéir en tout à l'organisation et tout faire pour remplir tes missions. Je te conseille de les trouver rapidement.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

Une chose m'intrigue. Je m'occupe de cette chasse donc Rimuto devrait être à votre place à constater l'avancement de la mission. Que faites-vous ici ?

Ca ne te regarde pas.

Je peux le deviner, vous avez demandé à vous occuper de l'exécution des déserteuses. Vous savez votre obsession pour Deidre pourrait prêter à des interprétations gênantes.

Tais-toi !

Sa voix était froide et coupante, il reprit immédiatement.

Les guerrières ne devraient pas parler de cette manière. Il est temps que tu comprennes ce que l'on attend de toi. Nous donnons les ordres et tu les exécutes sans discussion, sinon…

Sinon quoi.

Elle se leva brutalement et plongea son regard dans celui de Vars qui réussit à garder contenance.

Que pouvez-vous faire contre moi ? Rien. Je suis indispensable à l'organisation et vous le savez. De plus, vous avez un seul et unique moyen de vous débarrasser de moi. Votre seul chance serait de me donner comme tâche de combattre l'un des deux abyssaux : Isley ou Riful. Ce sont les seules missions dans lesquels je risquerais ma vie.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la colère se lisant sur le visage de Vars.

Pourtant vous ne ferez jamais ça, vous ne voulez pas les provoquer en leur envoyant une guerrière capable de les vaincre.

Parce que tu t'imagines vainqueur dans un combat contre eux ? Ne me fais pas rire.

Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme inférieure à ses deux créatures.

La certitude qui s'entendait dans sa voix rendait vars de plus en plus furieux. Quel orgueil et quelle arrogance !

Après quelques secondes où les deux personnes se turent, Vars parla en essayant de se calmer, de contrôler sa voix. Il écumait de rage mais ne voulait pas que cela se voie.

Les vaincre seul… tu te surestimes. Quoiqu'il en soit, remplis ta mission rapidement, nous sommes à court de patience.

Sur ses paroles, il disparût dans l'ombre des arbres, Kerydwen se rassit et s'allongea sur le lit de feuilles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kerydwen alla à l'endroit où elle pensait que les deux fugitives résidaient. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà elle se doutait que Deirdre et Kashya ne pouvait habiter que dans cette cachette.

Elle s'arrêta plusieurs après au bord d'un ruisseau calme. Le sol se composait de petites pierres lisses. L'eau y était pure et claire. Elle remonta le ruisseau et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de nombreux cours d'eau le rejoignirent. Sa largeur et son débit augmentèrent. Elle continua son chemin et arriva devant une falaise de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur de couleur orange avec des nuances de rouges et de blancs par endroit. Une cascade large et puissante s'y jetait de son sommet.

Elle bondit sur les rochers glissants de la rivière pour s'approcher de la chute d'eau. Elle s'immobilisa devant celle-ci pour mieux ressentir la fraîcheur que la brume d'eau lui donnait. Elle s'élança d'un bon au travers les trombes d'eau et atterrit dans un étroit chemin caverneux complètement invisible de l'extérieur.

Marchant dans l'obscurité, elle se heurta de tant à autre à des stalactites et des stalagmites. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit de la lumière, ce qui indiquait une sortie. Elle donnait sur un mince chemin de roche entouré par trois montagnes. Celle d'où elle venait d'émerger et deux autres de chaque coté.

Elle emprunta le sentier et déboucha sur une vaste vallée complètement entouré et coupée de l'extérieur. Seul deux moyens permettaient d'y accéder, celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser ou alors l'escalade d'une des montagnes la séparant du reste de la région.

Cet endroit respirait la sénérité, il y avait partout une végétation vaste et luxuriante portant de nombreux fruits et donnant sa beauté à la vallée, accentuée par les nombreux animaux vivant et le lac limpide et scintillant à seulement quelques mètres d'où elle se trouvait. Elle vit au loin une forme ressemblant à une cabane en bois.

Elle s'avança ne sentant aucun yoki mais aperçut très vite les deux guerrières. Toutes deux l'observaient l'épée à la main. Elles avaient appris à contenir leur yoki de manière remarquable pendant ses quelques mois. Kerydwen étant également doué pour le contenir, elles ne purent sentir son yoki que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la vallée.

Elles se firent face. Deirdre et Kashya ne portait plus la tenue que l'organisation donnait à ses hybrides. Chacune d'elles avaient des vêtements identiques. Des bottes de cuir marron, un pantalon et une chemise d'homme ordinaire. Deirdre portait un pantalon beige et une chemise marron alors que Kashya portait des habits noirs. Toutes deux la fixaient, avec appréhension pour Kashya et grande concentration pour Deirdre.

Kashya brisa le silence planant d'une voix précipité.

Comment est-ce que tu as découvert cette cachette ? Même après tout ce temps ça ne devrait pas être possible.

Je connaissais déjà cette zone. Il y a plus de vingt ans je m'en occupais. Je savais que cet endroit constituait l'un des meilleurs refuges possibles de cette région. Après avoir passé les premières semaines les quelques autres et ne vous y trouvant pas, j'en ai déduis facilement que vous ne pouviez être qu'ici.

Kashya haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

Tu savais donc depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ?

Pourquoi aurais-je du intervenir aussi rapidement ? Je ne me suis jamais pressé pour remplir mes missions. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que les dirigeants s'impatiente vraiment.

Je vois.

Le sourire habituel de Kashya, apparût alors sur son visage.

J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander de déserter.

Exact.

Pourtant insista-t-elle si tu partais toi aussi, l'organisation n'aurait pas assez de pouvoir pour nous vaincre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune guerrière prometteuse soit envoyée pour nous éliminer. L'essentiel est que ma vie ne changera pas, que je déserte ou non.

Mais tu seras libre.

Kerydwen haussa les épaules. La liberté n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de ses rêves ni même de ses envies. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait la convaincre, Kashya se mit en garde attendant une attaque. Sa technique n'allait être d'aucune utilité, elle sentait difficilement son yoki, alors prévoir ses attaques…

Tu n'attaques pas ?

Kerydwen restait immobile, son épée même pas dégainée. Kashya s'adressa donc à Deirdre tout en gardant un œil sur son adversaire.

Tu avais raison, elle est impressionnante. Attaque la en premier, dès qu'il y aura une ouverture.

Tu vas fuir.

Pour la première fois Deidre venait de parler.

Quoi ?

Je vais la retenir, toi tu vas prendre les suppresseurs restants et te cacher dans les forêts montagneuses.

Pas question ! a deux on va bien pouvoir…

Ca ne changera rien, fais ce que je te dis.

Non !

Deirdre ne cessa pas d'observer Kerydwen durant toute cette discussion. Elle sentait le regard de Kashya la brûler et soupira en entendant sa réponse. Elle fit exploser son yoki et s'approcha directement de sa limite, elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

Je vois que votre stratégie est au point

Sur ses paroles Kerydwen dégaina son épée.

Deidre s'élança suivit par Kashya et donna un cou avec sa claymore des deux mains. Kerydwen le bloqua tenant son épée d'une seule main et elle la repoussa. Kashya bien que sidérée par cette prouesse ne ralentit pas et frappa son ennemi qui para et l'envoya valdinguer. Elle fut projetée au sol ne pouvant croire l'immense force que cette femme possédait.

Elle se releva rapidement et vit Deidre se défendre difficilement des assauts de Kerydwen. Malgré tout le yoki qu'elle utilisait, elle chancelait à chacun des coups donnés par son adversaire. Elle ne pouvait renverser cette situation, elle utilisait déjà ses pouvoirs au maximum.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter et se mit à suffoquer. L'effroi la saisissait. Une peur plus glaciale que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Deirdre avait raison, elle n'avait aucune chance face à ce monstre et à cette pensée une véritable panique la saisit s'imprégnant dans tout son être, dans tut les ports de sa peau. Une certitude raisonna dans son esprit : elle allait mourir.

Le bruit des claymores s'entrechoquant la tira de ses pensées et elle vit Deidre tentée une feinte. Elle laissa une ouverture sur son coté gauche et en profita pour attaquer son épée dans sa main droite. Kerydwen ne tomba dans le piège, elle ne se précipita pas dans l'ouverture laissée. Elle attendit et para le coup de Deirdre.

Cette action réveilla Kashya. Elle allait mourir ? Soit ! Elle se battrait de toutes se forces, de toute manière aucun combat n'était jamais décidé d'avance. Elle utilisa au maximum possible avant de risquer l'éveil et s'élança.

Deirdre attaquait au même moment. Kerydwen esquiva les deux attaques. Elle se baissa, balaya Deidre au niveau du genou le lui brisant, celle-ci s'effondra au sol. Ensuite, elle fit un pas en direction de Kashya et se saisit de ses poignets d'une main, stoppant son coup d'épée qui n'atteint que son épaulette gauche y laissant une éraflure.

Kashya étant désormais sans défense, elle en profita et lui enfonça sa claymore dans son thorax qu'elle traversa de part en part. Un liquide rouge et acre s'écoula de sa bouche et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Kerydwen retira son épée et Kashya s'effondra le sang giclant de sa blessure.

Deidre se releva, son genou déjà remis et attaqua immédiatement. Ses coups étaient plus puissants à cause de son désespoir et de sa rage mais également plus précis, elle ne se laissait pas déborder par ses émotions, elle les canalisait pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Malheureusement cela ne déstabilisait pas Kerydwen.

Magnifique dit-elle tout en bloquant et parant tout ce que Deidre pouvait tenter. Malgré ton état tu restes impassible et tu ne te fais pas envahir par tes pulsions d'éveils, ton contrôle est très impressionnant.

Elle repoussa Deidre et attaqua dès l'instant suivant. Deidre plaça son épée pour parer mais la claymore de Kerydwen ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où elle aurait du être. Elle s'enfonçait profondément dans son corps coupant son épaule gauche, son cœur, son poumon, son rein, ses côtes. Elle lâcha son épée, cracha du sang et tomba au sol. Une mare écarlate se mit à tacher l'herbe verte où elle était allongée. Difficilement elle réussit à parler.

Ton épée, tu l'as fait ondulé.

Tout a fait.

Comment se fait-il que j'en ai… elle toussa et cracha des gerbes de sang… jamais entendu parler ?

Une technique pareil n'à d'intérêt que si, elle reste secrète, si on peut la sentir avant que je ne l'utilise et si elle ne donne que des coups fatals.

Deidre se mit à genoux difficilement pour contempler son ennemi, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ses blessures étaient fatales, elle utilisait tout son yoki pour ralentir sa mort. Ce monstre elle n'avait aucune blessure et elle ne s'était même pas servie de son yoki. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers Kashya en rampant. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la contempla elle aussi allait mourir dans peu de temps. Kashya la regarda dans les yeux et eut un sourire amer sur le visage.

Eh Deidre, il semble que tu avais raison. On va mourir… son vissage prit une expression triste. Je suis désolé.

Chut, lui dit doucement et gentiment Deirdre.

Pour la première fois on pouvait lire des sentiments en elle, elle montrait ses émotions et quittait son masque d'impassibilité.

Je ne regrette rien, au moins nous allons mourir ensemble et libre alors montre toi t'elle que tu es habituellement, ce désespoir ne te vas pas du tout.

D'accord.

Elle fit un effort sur elle-même et voyant le visage apaisé de Deidre elle réussit à sourire comme elle le faisait toujours, de manière chaleureuse et insolente.

Ses deux femmes baignant dans leur sang et acceptant leur mort se tournèrent vers la forme de Kerydwen. Celle-ci s'avançait.

Vous avez fini vos adieux ?

Elle brandit son épée et les acheva. Elle resta à les contempler toutes deux. La puissance de leur sentiment et leur absence de peur l'avait étonné. Elle comprenait mieux à présent ce qui les avait poussé à déserter et ce qu'elles avaient gagné en le faisant même si le résultat prévisible, reposait à ses pieds : la mort.

Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Vars s'avançait ricanant sinistrement. Il observa les deux cadavres à ses pieds et parût un instant mécontent de voir l'expression paisible sur le visage de Deirdre. Il secoua la tête, eut un grand sourire et donna un coup de pied dans sa tête.

Enfin morte, voila ce que tu as gagné à déserté. Idiote !

Il se tourna et dit avec une grande satisfaction à Kerydwen.

Bien joué. J'espère que toi aussi tu vas retenir la leçon qui gît au sol. C'est ce qui vous attends si vous désobéissez, à vous toutes et même à toi.

Il se retourna vers les corps.

Enfin, voici de pauvres déchets en moins. Elle qui était si fière, finir de manière aussi pitoyable. Traîtresse !

Il cracha sur le cadavre de Deirdre, pivota et avant d'avoir put se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelque chose le traverser, puis une douleur horrible partit de ses entrailles et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il baissa la tête et vit une claymore et vit une claymore sortir de son ventre. Il releva son menton et vit les yeux froids de Kerydwen le contemplant son épée à la main.

Toi… toi. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu…

Oui, je suis en train de te tuer.

A ses mots son visage se décomposa de rage et de douleur.

- Espèce de… tu vas mourir, comme ses chiennes.

- Elles valent bien plus que toi.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir, tuer un des dirigeants de l'organisation, personne n'a jamais fait cela, tu vas…

- Il ne se passera rien, ce n'est pas moi qui t'es tué, c'est Deirdre.

La stupeur se lut sur le visage de Vars.

Quoi, tu…

Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas senti me suivre. Bien que tu te sois montré prudent en restant à grande distance, je t'avais repéré. Tu voulais être au première loge pour voir la mort de Deirdre n'est-ce pas ?

Tu… dès cet instant tu avais prévu de me tuer.

Non mais je me suis aménagé cette possibilité. Malheureusement pour toit tu as vu ma technique secrète donc… et puis tu es quelqu'un de détestable.

Vars rigola bruyamment en entendant ses mots.

Tu regrettes de les avoir tué et tu cherches à échapper à ta responsabilité en me tuant. Ca ne changera rien, c'est toi qui les as tué.

Je sais, mais tu fais erreur, je n'ai pas pour habitude de regretter mes actions. Moi aussi je suis quelqu'un d'haïssable, malgré cela je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer moi-même.

Tu crois que l'organisation ne soupçonnera rien.

Si, mais ils ne se peuvent se permettre de me perdre, encore moins de me soupçonner directement de t'avoir assassiné. Cela ferait de moi un de leur ennemi direct. En plus, ne t'inquiète pas mon histoire va être très plausible. Ecoutes donc.

Elle reprit après cette éclaircie la gorge.

Je combattais les deux fugitives mais tu as fait irruption pour pouvoir te réjouir le plus près possible de la mort de Deirdre. Celle-ci dès qu'elle t'a vue s'est précipité et t'a tué pendant que Kashya me retenait. Je n'ai rien put faire. En plus tous les dirigeants connaissent ton obsession pour Deirdre, donc tu vois que c'est une version réaliste.

Espèce de…

Avant que tu meures je vais te dire une chose, je ne suis la servante de l'organisation que parce que je le veux. Les gens dont je ne veux pas être l'esclave je les tue, comme toi.

Elle leva alors son épée et trancha le tronc et la tête de Vars en deux. Elle contempla un instant les trois cadavres qui dénotait dans cette vallée à l'allure de paradis puis partit.


End file.
